Fabrication of semiconductors, of optical components and of other similar devices often requires many steps, some of which require cleaning of a device surface before the next step can be initiated. If a preceding step used a chemical reaction to alter or modify an exposed surface, a subsequent surface cleaning step is usually required in which chemical residues are removed before the next chemical can be applied. If hundreds of thousands or millions of these devices are being produced each day, each surface cleaning step must be carried out quickly and, preferably, automatically.
Use of a slurry of abrasive grit to enlarge apertures in a plate, to remove a portion of the plate material, for chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP) and for related functions has been disclosed by several workers, including Jamison et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,257, Daniell et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,182, Joen et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,998, America in U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,978, Cuomo et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,270, Dave in U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,907, and Runnels et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,530. However, the previous workers appear to assume that the grit does not remain on the workpiece after application of the grit.
What is needed is a technique for quickly and controllably cleaning chemical residues and macroscopic accumulations of particles from an exposed surface of a material, where the exposed surface is not abraded or otherwise altered. Preferably, the surface should be cleaned roughly uniformly and should not have to be turned or otherwise moved until the cleaning process is completed. Preferably, the procedure should be carried out in a single chamber or container.